


I am going on a quest!!

by Merlocked18



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art, Gen, Pencil, elf!Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 01:22:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5520188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlocked18/pseuds/Merlocked18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elf!Merlin has just received some terrible news about Christmas being in peril, HOWEVER, this means his help will be needed! HE IS GOING ON A QUEST!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I am going on a quest!!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rotrude](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotrude/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Magic of Christmas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5369264) by [rotrude](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotrude/pseuds/rotrude). 



                                                                       

**Author's Note:**

> I love this christmassy story you are creating. Merry Christmas to youuuu (us Finns celebrate today, so Santa has left Lapland and it's all a go!! So Artie must have helped?) *MEGAHUGS*


End file.
